


There's no armor around his heart.

by georgie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 57th Expedition, Angst, Bertolt Hoover - Freeform, Cheesy, Death, Dry Humping, Erwin Smith - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt, Kissing, Lies, Love, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Moaning, Relationship(s), Romance, Tears, Titans, armored titan - Freeform, colossal titan, reader - Freeform, reiner braun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgie/pseuds/georgie
Summary: SPOILERS FOR NON-MANGA READERS UNLESS YOU HAVE WATCHED PAST SEASON 2 EPISODE 6/31.Reader is a solider from the 104th cadets and has been dating Reiner for a couple of months now. He has a big secret to tell, how will Reader take it?





	1. Broken promises.

You both were squeezed into his small bed in which occupied his not so spacious room that he shared with Bertolt. Bertolt knew better then to enter his room whenever you were in there, unfortunately he had to find that out the hard way. However, he'd be lying if he said he never used that image to please himself a few times a week. You were resting your head on his chest, watching as it would lower and rise with every inhale and exhale. He was stroking your H/C hair gently, running it through his fingers. You looked up at him to see him staring at you intensely, it made you tingle.

"What are you staring at?" You laughed.

"You, I only ever look at you".

You smiled and went in for a kiss; your lips parting to allow his tongue access. The kiss was passionate and intense, making you sit up and straddle his large frame. His large hands were now on your thighs which made your hips buck slightly. He reacted to this with a slight moan. You both parted for breathe and stared at each other.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Reiner Braun?"

"Actions speak louder than works Y/N" he winked.

You brought your lips back to his, slowly moving your hips into him which forced another moan from his mouth. You loved it when he moaned, it made you feel dominant when you could make that hunk of a man melt under your touch.

"Wait Y/N" He said breaking the kiss and sitting up. You got off him and sat next to him.

"What is it?" You said worriedly. He looked like he was about to say something, but after seeing your worried face he shook his head.

"Nothing my love, doesn't matter".

"Okay. I best be going, i'm sure Bertolt wants to go to sleep soon". You swung your legs over the bed and stood up. You turned your head to look at him."I love you more than life itself Reiner." It came out as a whisper, whether you intended that or not you were unsure; he heard you all the same.  
You were heading out the door until he called your name.

"Y/N, there is actually something I need to say." He got up from the bed and walked towards you, hurt written all over his face.

"What is it?" You heart starting pounding fast.

"I am not who you think I am. This whole time, I've been lying to you about what I am."

"Oh I knew it, you're gay aren't you? Are you in love with Bertolt?"

"What? No I'm not gay Y/N please don't joke."

"Okay, I'm sorry. You were saying?" He looked to the floor for a moment, and then again into your E/C eyes.

"I'm not the guy you think you're in love with. Because I love you, i need to say this".

"Say what Reiner? You're scaring me!"

"I'm the armored titan, Y/N."

 

**FLASHBACK.  
**

 

"Dammit lost again!" You sighed as you threw your cards onto the table. Bertolt won yet again and couldn't help put snicker at this.

"Sounds like you're a bit of a sore loser Y/N." Laughed Reiner.

"I swear you two are giving each other some communicative eye contact in which I don't understand. You've both won 5 games each, I give up!" You huffed loudly, exaggerating a little. 

Both Reiner and Bertolt were laughing at you pouting. It became a regular thing; playing cards with Reiner and Bert. It kept your mind off the horrors you witnessed when your mother was crushed under a titans foot. It was only a few weeks into training but you were excited to get your hands on those blades and kill every titan you set your eyes on. You were hoping that your mother was proud of your decision to become a solider, every night when you closed your eyes you could see her face.

"Y/N?" Reiner brought you out of your thoughts. You looked around to find Bertolt gone and it was just you and Reiner left in the room.

"Sorry, was deep in thought." You said with a small smile.

"I've noticed that about you since we met, always zoning out, even if you're deep in conversation."

"I know I'm sorry, terrible habit."

"Tell me what you're thinking about". He looked sincere.

"My mother, Helena. She was killed by a titan the day the colossal and armored titan breached the walls. I think about her everyday, if I don't then I lose sight of why I want to live." He looked guilty for a moment, or was it sympathetic? I was unsure.

"You live for your mother? To get revenge? That stupidity will get you killed just like that Eren, he's not going to last 5 minutes out here with how reckless he is."

"That's all I have to live for Reiner, the memories of my mother allows me to keep living."

"That's bullshit Y/N, you have your friends to live for."

"Like who? The so-called reckless Eren Yeager? Potato girl?"

"Me." You just sat there and stared at him, shocked by his words. "Y/N, I consider you as my friend, and will do everything in my power to make sure you never lose sight on how important your life is."

"Then promise me one thing". You finally had the courage to speak. "Promise me you won't die out there, promise me you won't hurt me. If I lose you, there's nothing left for me in this life."

"I promise". He knew he was going to break that promise, but he didn't want this lonely girl in front of him to allow despair to consume her.

 


	2. Warrior.

**BACK TO PRESENT**

The armored titan is what he said. You stared at him in disbelief. The person you had loved most in the world was a monster who had tried to wipe out humanity. You couldn't believe it. Why was he telling you this? He was risking exposure by telling you. You could have screamed the whole place down telling everyone within a mile radius that there was a titan among the survey corpse.

"Please Y/N, say something." Hearing him speak again awoke you from your trance. You walked up to him and slapped him across his cheek, as hard as you could. He stared at you in complete shock.

"YOU BASTARD! WHY ARE YOU SAYING THIS TO ME?" You were screaming at him.

"Please understand, it was my duty to end humanity. It's how Ive been brought up. But now, everything's changed; because of you Y/N!" Tears started to well up in both of your eyes. "Can't you see? I can't go through with it anymore, I have found my humanity by falling in love with you."

"MY MOTHER DIED BECAUSE OF YOU'RE BELIEFS! HOW COULD YOU HURT ME LIKE THIS REINER?!" You were pounding your fists into his chest now, and he was letting you; knowing full well he deserved it. He let titans into the walls, he let them kill your mother.

"Y/N. Look at me." You had stopped punching him, resting your forehead on it instead. You slowly looked up, tears streaming down your face. "Forgive me Y/N."

You couldn't. You couldn't forgive him for he had done, to your mother and yourself. He had caused you so much pain and grief; images of your mothers death flooding your brain, along with the scene of the armored titan breaking through the wall, crushing anyone under his huge feet.

You took a few steps back from him. "Don't you ever speak to me again". That's all you could come out with, still shocked and hurt by his words. He just looked at you with understanding.

You turned from him and walked to the door, stopping before you reached for the door knob.

"I won't tell anyone what you are. I will not bring them to despair in which you have caused upon me." Then you walked out, wiping tears from your face with your sleeve so that no one will ask you what's wrong.

**TIME SKIP TO THE 57th EXPEDITION**

It had been a few days since Reiner confessed to you who he really was; a titan, no a monster. He had caused the death of hundreds, him and the colossal titan, who you had guessed was Bertoldt, but you didn't question it further.

You hadn't spoke to the both of them since, you would only give brief eye contact and then look away in disgust. They betrayed you, and you couldn't comprehend why after Reiner had made that promise to you a few years back.

The survery corpse were now at the gates with Commander Erwin at the front.

"ADVANCE!" He shouted, and everyone was off. "We will now begin the 57th expedition beyond the walls - ONWARD!" You were all on your horses running full speed into the open space.

Erwin's passion touched you a little, but also hurt you knowing what you knew but you didn't have the courage to tell anyone. Why? Why didn't you tell anyone this important information which could have helped humanity? Was it because you still love Reiner? No, you couldn't. Not after everything.

It had been a few hours and you were on the outside of the formation with 2 other survey corpse soldiers who's names you didn't know and didn't care to know. You was unsure the whereabouts of Reiner, it made you worry a little. There hadn't been a titan showing in your area which was unusual but you weren't complaining.

Spoke too soon. Two titans were approaching you from the rear. "Fire the flare now!" You shouted to the girl. She grabbed it from the little pocket and she fired it into the air to let the others know the position of the titans. 

"They're gaining on us fast!" The boy shouted from your left.

"Our horses are slowling, we've been riding for hours!" The girl added.

Shit. In that moment the boy swung his horse around and headed for the two titans.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" You shouted at him.

"Saving you girls obviously!" He winked. This angered you.

"Stop trying to be a hero you idiot!" You screamed. He was too far out of earshot to have heard that. He galloped right to the titans front and maneuvered off his horse, but before he could even get 10 ft in the air one of the titans grabbed him and threw him into it's mouth.

The girl started to scream. God dammit you thought.

"Would you shut the fuck up! We have a mission to do here, let's just keep to it!" You yelled at her. She looked at you in disbelief.

"How can you say that? He just risked his life for the both of us!"

"Yeah and look where that got him! We can't afford to be heroes, just stick to the plan."

"No. I'm gonna go fight for what I believe in!" That struck something in you.

She turned her horse around and ran straight towards the two titans which were approaching us even faster. You couldn't help but watch as one of them swung it's hand and sent her flying through the air. She died instantly and fell to the ground with a bone crunching sound to go with it.

Tears were streaming down your face, you could only watch in horror as they were gaining on you. Enough. You ejected from your horse and headed towards the smaller titan. 5 meters you guessed him to be. You flew through the air and under it's legs. Spinning yourself around you ejected your hooks into the back of the titans head and soared into the air, cutting away at the nape.

"You bastard!" You shouted.

The titan fell to the ground and you flew towards the bigger titan this time, getting ready to take out it's eyes first. You were too slow. The titan caught you into his hands, squeezing the life out of you.

You screamed at the top of your lungs. The pain was unbearable. You couldn't breathe. You could feel your insides squeezing together. Just before you could take your last breathe you saw a flash and the titan released you from his hands. You started to fall through the air, but before you could hit the ground you were caught by someone and was flying gently to the ground.

It was Reiner. He slowly lowered you to the ground and knelt beside you holding you in his arms. You couldn't help but cry. You were so happy to see him, even after all the hurt he's caused you.

"Y/N stay with me!" He was crying hard now, his tears falling on your cheeks and rolling down into your mouth. They were quite salty, but you didn't mind.

"I'm so happy to see you" You smiled. The pain was still there, but you chose to ignore it. "Reiner" you coughed. "I was wrong, about everything".

"What?" He said confused.

You understood now. People died for fighting for what they believed in, whether that was to eradicate titans from the face of the earth or to wipe out humanity. You loved Reiner with all your heart, still. Despite what he was, you admired him for sticking to his beliefs.

The man who you fell in love with is the same man who just saved you, who had told you his biggest secret no matter what the consequence would have been. This man trusted you, loved you. Despite what happened to your mother, you couldn't help but forgive the man you had sold your heart to.

Both him and Bertoldt had been raised to carry out goals which had been set for them. Just like you, just like everyone, it's just that their goals were different. You respected them both for being strong believers and not letting anything sway them from their goals.

So you thought. You were swaying Reiner. He was having a change of heart because of you; because he loved you. But now you were leaving him, you were no longer going to cloud his judgement, no longer going to stop him from what he was sought out to do before he met you.

"I was wrong about you. You were do-doing what was best for you and your people. It's how you've been brought up." You were coughing up blood now and your eyes felt heavy.

"No Y/N keep your eyes on me!"

"Reiner, follow your heart, and carry out your duty. Be the warrior you... were raised to be. I will love you no mat-matter what". You could see black spots now, you were losing your vision. "Embrace who y-you are."

"No, I don't want to be a monster."

"You're... You're not, you're _my_ monster".

And with that your eyes were fully shut now. You were gone from the world, free. Free from the pain. You will be able to see your mother again. You looked so at peace in his arms, your H/C flowing gently on your face due to the breeze.

There was so much more you wanted to say to him, you just didn't have the time. You were happy though, to free him from the hesitation he felt when deciding on whether to achieve his goal or not. You loved the people you had gotten to know over the past few years, but you loved your monster more. You only hoped that Reiner and Bertolt was successful.

"Y/N, please don't leave me".

Reiners cries were silent now, but he was sure he had just heard his heart breaking in two.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reiner-kun needs more love
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, it's much appreciated!;D


End file.
